Borsk Fey'lya
Borsk Fey'lya fue un hombre bothan cuya carrera abarcó gran parte de la historia de la Nueva República. Activista político desde una edad muy temprana, la prodigiosa habilidad de Fey'lya para la manipulación y la estrategia le permitieron alzarse como una figura a la cabeza de la Alianza para Restaurar la República y retener una base de poder político a través de varias crisis de la naciente Nueva República. La definitiva ascensión al poder de Fey'lya fue asegurada en el 23 DBY, y él dirigió al gobierno como Jefe de Estado durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong a la galaxia. En los últimos días de la Nueva República, mientras los alienígenas conquistaban Coruscant a su alrededor, Fey'lya se suicidó en su oficina, llevándose consigo a más de veinticinco mil guerreros yuuzhan vong, asegurando su lugar en la historia como un Mártir bothan. Durante su época en el teatro político de la Nueva República, Fey'lya ganó y perdió a muchos aliados, como era de esperarse en su constante y ambiciosa búsqueda de poder. Su rivalidad con el reputado Almirante Ackbar, desagrado por la Nueva Orden Jedi y sentimientos anti-humanos llevaron a muchos a tener una opinión desfavorable sobre el bothan, aunque la obsesión de Fey'lya en su búsqueda de poder se comparaba con su creencia de que sus acciones deberían provocar lo mejor para la mayoría. Su miedo de que le usurparan el poder se reflejaba en su actitud antagónica hacia las fuerzas armadas, a quienes percibía como contendientes a la política, y, habiendo fracasado al asumir control de las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República durante la campaña de Thrawn, el bothan constantemente minaría su reputación, notablemente durante los primeros días de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, cuando sirvió a sus intereses no reconocer la existencia de la amenaza. Biografía Vida temprana right|thumb|Borsk Fey'lya. Borsk Fey'lya nació en Kothlis, un planeta colonia bothan, en la rama Fey'lya del clan Alya. desde muy joven se dio cuenta de que tenía pocas aptitudes en el pilotaje y el atletismo, así que se volvió a la política. Ya que era de Kothlis, de "segunda categoría" comparado con el planeta natal bothan, Bothawui, Fey'lya sintió que tenía que esforzarse más que otros. Se sabe que estuvo involucrado en varios negocios antes del inicio de su carrera política, incluyendo embarques, minería y mercadotecnia, aunque no los siguió lo suficiente antes de entrar en la política.Fuerza Oscura Naciente Con un poco de propiedades obtenidas legalmente en Bothawui, otros bothans se le juntaron, y se encontró con una buena parte de apoyo político. Eventualmente fue electo Jefe Consejero del Consejo Bothan. Sin embargo, Fey'lya temía el racismo contra los alienígenas del Imperio, y se unió a la SpyNet Bothan. Algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Endor, Borsk Fey'lya fue el líder de Oreja Profunda, una facción de la SpyNet Bothan. El grupo fue responsable de obtener los planos de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte a bordo del Suprosa, mas después fueron capturados por fuerzas Imperiales en el planeta Gellefon. Borsk pudo impedir ser capturado y se reunió con su contacto en la Alianza, una mikoana conocida como Vigilante, y le informó lo que había pasado. Ellos dos, junto con un grupo de Rebeldes que fueron enviados a ayudar, ayudaron a liberar a los miembros de Oreja Profunda del Castillo Pinnacle y escaparon del planeta para reunirse con el Alto Mando de la Alianza en la Base Keff en el sistema Sullust.Polyhedron 86 Con la SpyNet Bothan Fey'lya pronto ascendió en los rangos de la SpyNet Bothan. Coincidiendo con sus actividades con los bothans, Fey'lya esperaba obtener reconocimiento al conseguir el apoyo del antiguo senador y paria de la Alianza Garm Bel Iblis, que había dejado a la Alianza para Restaurar la República después de una ruptura con Mon Mothma. En el 2 DBY, después de que Bel Iblis destruyó exitosamente una base Ubiqtorate de Inteligencia Imperial en Tangrene, Fey'lya inició una larga y secreta campaña para regresar a Bel Iblis a la resistencia, mientras continuaba abanderando el apoyo de su especia por la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Sus intentos por asegurar el apoyo de Bell Iblis no tuvieron éxito, aunque él siguió suministrando al renegado corelliano, y en algún momento antes del 9 DBY él mobilizó a varias naves bothan para defender los intereses del ex senador en New Cov en el Sector Churba. Fey'lya encabezó una delegación para reunirse con elementos de la Flota de la Alianza poco antes de la Batalla de Endor sin haber logrado la alianza con Bel Iblis,Star Wars: X-wing Alliance aunque continuó haciendo aperturas clandestinas hacia el senador por varios años. Operando el Tal'cara, Fey'lya fue escoltado por los afamados pilotos Olin Garn y Ace Azzameen al Crucero Estelar MC80 Liberty, aunque su transporte fue atacado por mercenarios presuntamente contratados por los sullustanos. El siempre precavido bothan inmediatamente sospechó algo malo, aunque él y su delegación fueron defendidos con éxito. El ataque de hecho fue un engaño para dividir a los miembros de la Alianza, mas los sullustanos fueron exonerados cuando se descubrió la traición de los mercenarios. La SpyNet Bothan, junto con Fey'lya, dieron su apoyo total a la causa Rebelde, y Borsk se involucró personalmente en la apropiación de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte II.Star Wars: Sombras del Imperio Sin embargo, la obsesión de Fey'lya con la valentía de los Mártires, los espías bothan que perecieron obteniendo información sobre la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, sería usada por él como herramienta política mucho tiempo después de la derrota del Emperador Palpatine en Endor. Consejero Fey'lya thumb|left|Fey'lya en el [[Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República|Consejo Provisional.]] Rivalidad con las fuerzas armadas Así Fey'lya llegó al poder como miembro del Consejo Provisional de la Alianza Rebelde, llevando la influencia de su facción en un momento crucial en la historia del movimiento. Después de la Batalla de Endor Fey'lya fue uno de los firmantes de la Declaración de una Nueva República, y así mantuvo una fuerte posición de poder en los Consejos Provisional e Interno. Bajo Mon Mothma, la influencia y prestigio de Fey'lya crecieron, su astucia y ambición natural haciéndolo uno de los políticos dominantes de la Nueva República.X-wing: Rogue Squadron En preparación para el ataque al Centro Imperial, Fey'lya abogó por extender las negociaciones con el Caudillo Zsinj, subsecuentemente criticando a los pilotos del Escuadrón Rogue por permitir que escapara un carguero propiedad del déspota. Siempre rápido para minar y menospreciar las acciones de las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República debido a que él sentía que amenazaban el estatus de su especie como mártires, Borsk inició una larga enemistad con el comandante Wedge Antilles y su escuadrón, aunque la disputa en verdad era con el carismático almirante Gial Ackbar.X-wing: Wedge's Gamble Fey'lya tomaba cualquier acción que pudiera incrementar su propio prestigio y el de los bothans, y este impulso se revelaría en los años venideros. El senador bothan veía su ganancia personal como la misma que la ganancia de su gente y la ganancia de la Nueva República. Los demás miembros de la Alianza que consideraba que tenían demasiada influenza o poder, como los mon calamari, él trataba de debilitarlos.Heredero del Imperio Fey'lyatomaba pasos constantes para desmoronar la base de poder de Ackbar, ejemplificada durante la campaña hacia Coruscant, cuando organizó la reunión del Consejo en el planeta Noquivzor; similar a Bothawui, pero extremadamente incómodo para su oponente, el almirante mon calamari. Maquinaciones en Coruscant Fue Fey'lya quien pidió la inserción de criminales del planeta prisión Kessel a Coruscant antes de su conquista, para debilitar el mando Imperial en la capital, y fue él quien pidió a Ackbar que atacara rápido, alentando al almirante a llevar a cabo su plan para conquistar al planeta, antes de que la inactivdad pudiera dañar la reputación del bothan. Cuando el Centro Imperial cayó ante la Alianza, Fey'lya retuvo su posición de poder y su asiento en el Consejo Provisional. Él siguió siendo un oponente de Antilles y el Escuadrón Rogue, apoyando fuertemente el juicio del héroe de guerra Tycho Celchu que siguió a la caída del planeta. El juicio estaba en los intereses de Fey'lya; su miedo de una Nueva República dominada por humanos era tanto que la inquisición de los asuntos de un oficial humano, un alderaaniano, debilitaría la participación humana en el nuevo gobierno. Fue por lo tanto una progresión de la lógica de Fey'lya que el virus Krytos que devastaba a los no-humanos de Coruscant estaba ligado a una conspiración anti alienígenas.X-wing: The Krytos Trap Fey'lya trató de monopolizar su poder y retener su posición al dominar la manera en que la Nueva República respondía a la amenaza del virus. Su rivalidad con sus colegas Leia Organa Solo y Ackbar se agudizó, pues sentía que ellos se oponían a sus mociones y prácticas, y así su antagonismo hacia el Escuadrón Rogue, que consideraba parte de la base de poder de Ackbar, se incrementó. Él trató de intervenir en los asuntos del escuadrón, acercándose a Asyr Sei'lar, una as bothan en la unidad. Fey'lya le pidió a la joven bothan crear un reporte que decía que la destrucción de un convoy de bacta a manos del Caudillo Zsinj fue por errores hecho por humanos en el gobierno de la Nueva República, así alimentando la teoría de conspiración que buscaba propagar; que a las especies alienígenas deliberadamente se les estaba impidiendo la ayuda por los humanos en la lucha contra el virus. A cambio él le prometió a Sei'lar que disminuiría la xenofobia entre los líderes bothan, y dijo que estaba cuidando los intereses de ella. En Asyr, Borsk vio una gran ventaja, sin embargo ella lo decepcionó en esta ocasión al no realizar su tarea. El Escuadrón Rogue se convirtió en los héroes de la campaña de Coruscant y en la pelea contra el virus Krytos. Los esfuerzos de Fey'lya por desacreditar a Antilles fueron frustrados. Para embarazo del bothan, él no pudo impedir que Antilles dirigiera su escuadrón contra Ysanne Isard en Thyferra. Él había tratado de deja a la antigua directora de Inteligencia Imperial a sus propios medios, y no quería que la Nueva República se viera involucrada en los asuntos internos de planetas que no eran miembros. Con la renuncia en masa a la Nueva República del Escuadrón Rogue y su indiferencia por su autoridad, Borsk se ganó una serie de enemigos a largo plazo en hombres como Antilles, Celchu, Gavin Darklighter y Corran Horn. Moviéndose contra Ackbar thumb|150px|right|Fey'lya durante la [[Campaña de Thrawn|crisis de Thrawn.]] La oportunidad de Fey'lya para desacreditar y quitar a Ackbar del poder vendría dos años después, durante las depredaciones del Gran Almirante Thrawn, el estratega chiss que emergió de las Regiones Desconocidas para dirigir la pelea contra la Nueva República. Fey'lya pronto sugirió que la pérdida de una fuerza elomin era emblemática de la falta de habilidad de Ackbar como Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas armadas. Sin embargo, Fey'lya pronto se hizo de otro enemigo; él chocó contra Han Solo sobre la incorporación de contrabandistas a la Nueva República y una misión diplomática fallida a Bimmisaari. Muchas de sus acciones eran para socavar a Ackbar, y su posición en el Consejo Interno le permitía hacer esto con frecuencia. Sin embargo, su campaña contra el almirante no pasó desapercibida. Aunque gran parte de las fuerzas armadas comenzaron a ver a Fey'lya como un líder viable, los políticos principales como Leia Organa Solo se dieron cuenta de que Borsk tenía puestos los ojos no sólo en la posición de Ackbar como Comandante Supremo, también el mismo puesto de Jefe de Estado. Los temores de Leia fueron correctos quince años después. El camino de Fey'lya al poder sería uno largo.Vector Prime Después de la Batalla de Sluis Van, la facción de Fey'lya acusó a Ackbar de traición. Se había plantado dinero en las cuentas del almirante, planeado por Thrawn mismo como ardid para desestabilizar al gobierno de la Nueva República, y Fey'lya usó la aparente coincidencia a su favor para finalmente obtener una victoria sobre su oponente, mientras el héroe de guerra mon calamari fue puesto bajo arresto domiciliario y se le programó un juicio. Las acciones de Fey'lya sólo eran para dividir a la Nueva República; Ackbar aún poseía una firme base de apoyo en las fuerzas armadas, que amenazaba chocar con el bloque de Fey'lya. No obstante, por el momento la estrella del bothan continuó subiendo. En consejo, a instancias del bothan, le permitió tomar el control de varios de los deberes de seguridad internos de Ackbar, aunque el político no presión su suerte y permaneció relativamente quieto, hasta una audiencia sobre la Batalla de Sluis Van donde hizo su jugada. Habiendo arreglado la audiencia a través de Mon Mothma, Fey'lya dirigió el interrogatorio no oficial del capitán Han Solo, sin aprovechar la oportunidad de criticar a Solo por sus tácticas en Sluis Van—en las que naves de la Nueva República fueron descompuestas por Lando Calrissian y Solo en vez de permitir que el Imperio las robara—para culpar a Ackbar por enviar a las naves al sistema Sluis en primer lugar. Fey'lya no fue tan lejos como para acusar a Ackbar de traición, aunque él fuertemente sugirió su presencia en las acciones del almirante y abiertamente calificó al mon calamari como inepto. Cuando Solo mencionó en la misma audiencia que los Imperiales estaban dirigidos por un Gran Almirante, Fey'lya desestimó esa afirmación. Sin embargo, aparte de su considerable apoyo en las fuerzas armadas, la posición del bothan se volvía cada vez más tenue. La investigación sobre Ackbar aún no iniciaba, el almirante tenía una gran base de apoyo y Fey'lya aún no presentaba ninguna evidencia incuestionable sobre su oponente. Sumándose a su humillación, pronto se verificó que los Imperiales eran dirigidos por Thrawn, un Gran Almirante. Asimismo, la Fuente Delta, una misteriosa fuga de Inteligencia en el corazón del Palacio Imperial, aún no era silenciada; la responsabilidad de hacerlo técnicamente era de Fey'lya. Para corregir el suelo débil de su fortuna, Fey'lya renovó su campaña para asegurar la fidelidad del senador Bel Iblis, esperando que atraer al corelliano de regreso le ganaría apoyo. Su asistente, Tav Breil'lya, fue enviado a New Cov para discutir el regreso del senador. Fey'lya, ahora enfrentado con la oportunidad de amasar apoyo político como nunca antes, se dedicó firmemente a su proyecto, y Breil'lya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para proponer matar a Solo y Calrissian cuando se encontraron con la operación en New Cov durante su investigación sobre los motivos de Fey'lya. Caída de gracia Solo y Calrissian volvieron a Coruscant con noticias de que se había encontrado la [[flota Katana|flota Katana]], junto con información de que Thrawn estaba tratando de obtener conocimiento de su ubicación y tal vez había tenido éxito, mas Fey'lya dispotó sus afirmaciones. Una vez más el negó la amenaza, diciendo que la existencia de la enigmática flota era desinformación Imperial. El político bothan siguió esperando para asegurar la posición de Ackbar, aunque al fracasar al conseguir a Bel Iblis para la Nueva República, se desesperó por conseguir él mismo a la legendaria flota. Mientras tanto Thrawn se llevó a la gran mayoría de los [[crucero pesado clase Dreadnaught|cruceros pesados clase Dreadnaught]], y estaba en el proceso de tripularlos con soldados de rápida crianza, nacidos de sus cilindros de clonación Spaarti en Wayland, planeta bodega del Emperador Palpatine. Cuando el Jedi Luke Skywalker y el viejo oponente de Fey'lya Wedge Antilles, junto con el Escuadrón Rogue, dejaron Coruscant para buscar la flota Katana, Fey'lya ordenó sus arrestos, bajo la farsa de que tenían conocimiento vital sobre la ubicación de la flota y tenían que ser atrapados. Una vez que Leia Organa Solo frustró este plan, Fey'lya amasó a gran parte de su apoyo militar antes de agruparlos en la Fragata de Escolta Nebulon-B Quenfis. Con Organa Solo y Talon Karrde a bordo, y él mismo a cargo de la situación, Fey'lya se dirigió a la ubicación de la flota para eliminar a sus problemáticos oponentes políticos. Ahí, Fey'lya le ordenó al oficial al mando del Quenfis, el capitán Sarin Virgilio, que arrestara a Solo y Antilles, junto con el Escuadrón Rogue. Surgió un acalorado debate entre las dos facciones, durante el cual Antilles amenazó con rehusarse a las demandas de Fey'lya y se arriesgó a una corte marcial. La situación fue interrumpida por la llegada del Judicator del capitán Brandei, uno de los Star Destroyers clase Imperial-I de Thrawn. Para asombro de Fey'lya, Antilles desafió sus órdenes directas y se enfrentó a las naves de desembarco Imperiales mientras éstas trataban de pelear contra la Nueva República. En vez de arriesgarse él mismo, o su cuerpo dedicado de apoyo militar, por las vidas de aquellos que había ido a arrestar, Fey'lya ordenó la retirada del Quenfis. Cuando Leia Organa Solo le rogó que se quedara y protegiera a su esposo, hermano y amigos, Fey'lya apuntó un bláster a la mujer embarazada para silenciar sus protestas. Afirmando que Organa Solo tenía que reconocer los intereses de la Nueva República sobre los suyos propios, el bothan no se dio cuenta de que la sensible a la fuerza había encendido las comunicaciones internas y externas de la fragata. Fey'lya se vio enfadado por Karrde, quien maniobró al bothan para que admitiera sus sentimientos y designios verdaderos no sólo para el Escuadrón Rogue, Skywalker y los Solos, también para las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República. Inmediatamente, las X-wings de la Quenfis se dirigieron a apoyar a Antilles, y el capitán Virgilio llegó con sus hombres para confinar a Fey'lya en su alojamiento. Impactado, el bothan de mala gana rindió su bláster y fue llevado por los guardias. Si Fey'lya se hubiera quedado en el puente, hubiera visto cómo empeoraba su fortuna política: Garm Bel Iblis llegó a pelear contra los Imperiales, animado a unirse a la causa no por Fey'lya, sino por la visita anterior de Solo y Calrissian. Las fuerzas combinadas de la Nueva República y los seis Dreadnaughts de Bel Iblis eliminaron al Judicator y pudieron destruir al segundo Star Destroyer que Thrawn había despachado, el Peremptory. Una lenta recuperación Después durante la campaña de Thrawn el guardaespaldas noghri de Leia Organa Solo, Mobvekhar, atrapó a Fey'lya escuchando a una conversación entre Leia y Talon Karrde. Durante la conversación siguiente él demandó que el Monte Tantiss fuera destruido, aunque se desconocían sus motivos en ese momento. Karrde aceptó ir a Wayland, obligando a Fey'lya a pagar 70,000 créditos.La Última Orden Borsk también sospechaba fuertemente de la Nueva Orden Jedi, lo que era por lo menos parcialmente entendible, pues los Jedi habían fracasado al impedir el ascenso del Imperio y el hecho de que Darth Vader alguna vez había sido un Jedi no mejoró la imagen que tenía de ellos. Él no estaba solo en su actitud hacia ellos, pues más de una generación completa había crecido desde las Guerras Clon y billones de seres en toda la Galaxia no recordaban la época cuando los Jedi eran considerados campeones de la justicia y la paz. Varios otros de los políticos de la Nueva República manifestaban su cautela a darles algún tratamiento o apoyo especial, incluso aquellos en servicio de la Nueva República. El prospecto de una religión auspiciada por el estado, compuesta de individuos con habilidades más allá de los seres normales era, en la mente de muchos, una invitación al desastre, especialmente considerando la caída de la República. Sin embargo, una explicación más fácil puede ser la simple envidia, y el hecho incómodo de que uno de sus principales rivales políticos, Leia Organa Solo, era la hermana del líder de la Orden. Recuperación política thumb|left|Fey'lya durante la [[crisis del Documento Caamas.]] Durante la Crisis de la Flota Negra, la fortuna política de Fey'lya había aumentado a un nivel de influencia, pues se convirtió en el Jefe del Consejo de Justicia y miembro del Consejo Gobernante. Cuando Krall Praget presentó una citación de no confianza contra Leia, Fey'lya se opuso, sintiendo que no era el momento adecuado. Pero cuando Doman Beruss presentó la suya después de que Han Solo fue capturado por los yevetha, Fey'lya apoyó el Voto de No Confianza contra Leia, y comenzó a buscar votos para asegurar su elección como Jefe interino. Sin embargo, Leia le declaró la guerra a los yevetha antes de la votación, y el Senado la apoyó. Después de la crisis Fey'lya fue despachado a Galantos, uno de los miembros más recientes de la Nueva República. Fey'lya nunca fue conocido por su paciencia y la atención de los fian a los detalles llevó al bothan al límite de su cordura.Antes de la Tormenta La hora más oscura de Fey'lya fue la crisis del Documento Caamas. Organa Solo se había retirado temporalmente, y Fey'lya no fue electo como su sucesor. Sin embargo, Ponc Gavrisom, el sucesor interino de Organa Solo, era un aliado cercano suyo, y él sirvió en el Alto Consejo de la Nueva República. Pero los problemas apenas estaban comenzando. El Clan Alya, el clan bothan de Fey'lya, fue acusado de complicidad en la Devastación de Caamas, y Fey'lya, como jefe del Consejo de Justicia, fue acusado de dejar ir a los bothans culpables de ayudar en el ataque. Asociándose con Organa Solo y Gavrisom, Fey'lya pudo sortear la tormenta, incluso comprando brevemente al droide de protocolo C-3PO de Leia, para que Threepio pudiera buscar cuentas de banco bothan y buscar aquellos que fueron pagados por la devastación de Caamas.Specter of the PastVision of the Future Más tarde ese año, Fey'lya fue invitado a la boda de Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade. Él llegó junto con Talon Karrde, Mon Mothma y Elegos A'Kla.Union Jefe de Estado Después de la renuncia de Leia Organa Solo de la posición de Jefe de Estado, Fey'lya fue electo su sucesor con una mayoría de tres quintas partes en la primera ronda.The New Essential Chronology El bothan llevó a su propio consejo, que se vio en peligro cuando surgió la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong. Necesitando balancear los actos de mantener la paz en la Nueva República, tratar de negociar con los yuuzhan vong y mantener a la Nueva Orden Jedi de Luke Skywalker bajo su control, Fey'lya realizó muchas elecciones equivocadas, particularmente sabiendo el deseo de los yuuzhan vong por la conquista total de la galaxia. Luke Skywalker deseaba crear un nuevo Consejo Jedi, mas Fey'lya se opuso a ello, aduciendo que los Jedi eran indisciplinados y que debían resonder directamente ante el Consejo Asesor; esto es, ante él mismo. Inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Cuando inició la guerra, al principio Fey'lya se rehusó a admitir que los yuuzhan vong existían, y vio la destrucción de Sernpidal como una elaborada treta de los Jedi y los políticos humanos como Leia para tomar el control de la Nueva República. Por lo tanto, se negó a que la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República actuara para estudiar la amenaza, y sólo permitió que Leia pidiera ayuda extraoficial a los planetas aliados, y que el senador Elegos A'Kla estudiara personalmente la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong. Por su parte, Fey'lya y sus senadores se olvidaron pronto del asunto. Sin embargo, algunos comandantes militares, como el almirante bothan (y primo de Fey'lya) Traest Kre'fey, sí prestaron atención a los invasores y decidieron ponerse en la línea de fuego para que el Senado tuviera pruebas irrefutables de la existencia y peligrosidad de los yuuzhan vong.Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva Después de la Batalla de Dantooine, en la que cientos de refugiados de la Nueva República fueron masacrados por los yuuzhan vong, los oficiales militares que participaron en la batalla, incluyendo a Kre'fey y Gavin Darklighter, nuevo Líder Rogue, presentaron al Senado su informe. Si bien los senadores no querían declarar la guerra a los yuuzhan vong, Darklighter y Kre'fey amenazaron con amotinarse junto con el resto de las fuerzas armadas, y Fey'lya tuvo que aceptar la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong a la seguridad a la Nueva República, y declaró la guerra a los invasores al verse confrontado con la posibilidad de que la gente que gobernaba lo recordara como el responsable de la invasión. Fey'lya no quiso que los Jedi participaran oficialmente en las acciones defensivas y de apoyo, juzgando que serían inútiles pues sus poderes no tenían efecto sobre los yuuzhan vong, su ineficacia causaría pánico en la población. Después de una misión a Garqi, el almirante Kre'fey pidió apoyo urgente a Coruscant, lo que provocó alarma, más aún cuando se supo que el mismo Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon había llevado una fuerza del Remanente Imperial para ayudar a defender al planeta Ithor, estratégicamente poco importante. Borsk fue a Ithor con un contingente de senadores, y se preparó una recepción oficial para los contingentes Imperiales y chiss. Sus consejeros pronto volvieron a Coruscant, pero Fey'lya se quedó en ithor, un acto que Corran Horn no supo si calificar de "valiente" o "estúpido". Sin embargo, el Jefe de Estado se indignó cuando el almirante Kre'fey le reveló que el Gran Almirante Pellaeon sería quien dirigiera la defensa de Ithor; Fey'lya exigía que la defensa de un mundo de la Nueva República fuera dirigida por alguien de la Nueva República, y no por un antiguo enemigo mortal, mas Kre'fey y Pellaeon estaban preparados y no cedieron. Fey'lya estaba a bordo de la nave Ralroost cuando los yuuzhan vong iniciaron su ataque, y tuvo que permanecer en ella durante el primer combate. Durante la batalla el oficial de comunicaciones murió y Fey'lya tomó su puesto, un acto de valentía que no volvería a repetir durante la guerra. Cuando Corran Horn desafió a un duelo al comandante yuuzhan vong Shedao Shai para salvar Ithor, Fey'lya no lo aprobó, manifestando que Horn no tenía la autoridad para jugar la suerte de un planeta de la Nueva República con un duelo individual, pero al final aceptó que era la única manera de ganar tiempo. Después del duelo los yuuzhan vong devastaron Ithor con un arma biológica, y los noticieros culparon a Horn y, por extensión, a los Jedi de la tragedia; Fey'lya no hizo nada por apoyarlos, pues su antagonismo con ellos era grande y él prefería preservar su propia imagen. De hecho, se pensó que él mismo había iniciado esa campaña contra Horn y los Jedi.Marea Oscura II: Desastre La amenaza se extiende thumb|100px|El [[Jefe de Estado/Leyendas|Jefe de Estado Fey'lya.]] Pronto los yuuzhan vong comenzaron su inexorable movimiento hacia el Núcleo Galáctico. Después de la caída de Obroa-skai, planeta famoso por sus enormes bibliotecas, comenzaron las críticas sobre la falta de habilidad de las fuerzas armadas para detener la invasión, que Fey'lya no pudo rebatir satisfactoriamente.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe Después de que los hutts hicieron un pacto de no agresión con los yuuzhan vong, el Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República descubrió que los hutts habían disminuido sus envíos de especia a varios planetas, como Tynna, que después fue conquistado. Los Jedi y Talon Karrde informaron también de esta situación, y se concluyó que Corellia sería el siguiente blanco, mas Fey'lya desconfiaba de la fuente de la información, e incluso maniobró para involucrar a los Jedi y decir que éstos serían felices si Bothawui fuera conquistado, lo que ocurriría si Corellia era defendido. El Jefe de Estado manejó ante el Consejo Asesor que, con la pérdida de Bothawui, los Jedi actuarían por fin después de semanas de "inactividad" y tomarían el poder, implicando de alguna manera que él era quien impedía que se hicieran del control. Fey'lya también recordó a sus asesores y consejeros que Luke Skywalker había derrotado a los Imperiales Pellaeon y Daala en Yavin 4 con sólo unos pocos Jedi, y había detenido a los yevetha con ilusiones, pero que en ese momento no hacían nada. Se llegó a un voto para decidir defender Corellia o Bothawui y Borsk evidentemente votó por su planeta natal, asimismo varios senadores lo apoyaron en su desconfianza hacia los Jedi. El voto decisivo lo hizo el miembro más nuevo del Consejo, Viqi Shesh, que había sido convencida por INR de votar contra Corellia, pues se estaba preparando una trampa contra los yuuzhan vong. Sin embargo, todo fue parte de un ardid de los yuuzhan vong, pues el blanco verdadero fue Fondor, aunque un disparo de la Estación Centerpoint destruyó gran parte de su flota, aunque también de la Armada Real Hapana, que era la única flota cercana que podía ayudar.Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Mientras tanto, parte de la Quinta Flota que Borsk había enviado a Bothawui permaneció ahí gran parte del resto de la guerra, protegiendo el planeta natal del Jefe de Estado de un ataque que nunca se dio, aunque las naves eran necesarias en muchos otros frentes.Balance Point Los yuuzhan vong, mientras tanto, estaban en una campaña para cortar el Corredor Corelliano, y conquistaron Kalarba, Druckenwell, Rodia y Falleen. Molestos porque las fuerzas armadas se dedicaban a proteger el Núcleo o Bothawui mientras decenas de planetas caían ante los invasores, senadores de los mundos del Borde Medio se quejaron de que sus planetas eran sacrificados para proteger a otros. Fey'lya se mostraba nervioso, pues las quejas afectaban su imagen, mas continúo atacando a los Jedi y los culpó indirectamente de la catástrofe en Fondor, diciendo que Talon Karrde, agente Jedi, había sido quien sugirió proteger Corellia o Bothawui. Nuevamente el Jefe Fey'lya se lavaba las manos y culpaba a otros de los fallos de su gobierno. Contra los Jedi Después de que la Caída de Duro, en la que el Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah declaró una tregua a cambio de que le entregaran a todos los Jeedai, la Brigada de la Paz (una organización colaboracionista) atacó el Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4, y los yuuzhan vong después llegaron para ocuparlo. Luke Skywalker trató de convencer a Fey'lya de que enviara una fuerza para rescatar a los cuatro jóvenes Jedi que no pudieron ser evacuados –entre ellos Anakin Solo-, mas el Jefe de Estado se rehusó alegando que muchas vidas se perderían tratando de reconquistar el sistema Yavin, por sólo cuatro Jedis, y que el simple intento terminaría con la tregua. Fey'lya dijo que se estaban haciendo negociaciones diplomáticas, y que él sabía que los yuuzhan vong irían a Yavin, pero no le advirtió al Maestro Skywalker. Luke le recriminó que hubiera vendido así a sus estudiantes, y le dijo que no lo olvidaría. Fey'lya entonces le dijo que el sistema Yavin estaba prohibido para él o cualquier Jedi, y que si intentaba ir o enviaba Jedi en su lugar, sería arrestado. Evidentemente la tregua le había permitido aumentar su prestigio, y la intención de Borsk era parolongarla lo más que se pudiera, y eso significaba maniatar a los Jedi.Edge of Victory I: Conquest Luke no obstante envió a Talon Karrde, Booster Terrik y a los Jedi Corran Horn, Jacen y Jaina Solo a Yavin, y rescató con éxito a los cuatro jóvenes. Meses después Fey'lya ordenó el arresto de Luke y su esposa Mara Jade Skywalker, pues obtuvo evidencia de lo que él llamó una "acción militar no ratificada". Los yuuzhan vong habían dejado en libertad a un prisionero en "un gesto de buena voluntad", que informó que él había sido parte de la fuerza de Karrde. Evidentemente nadie del personal de Karrde hablaría, por lo que el prisionero debió haber sido de la Brigada de la Paz; sin embargo las acusaciones eran estrictamente ciertas, pues los Jedi habían roto la ley al rescatar a los aprendices en Yavin. Sin embargo, Fey'lya de hecho no estaba dispuesto a arrojar a los Jedi a los rancors. Después del ultimátum de Lah, muchos senadores habían exigido que se les entregaran los Jedi a los yuuzhan vong, y Fey'lya había decretado el arresto de los Skywalker para que se viera que tomaba cartas en el asunto, pero lo que realmente quería era que salieran de Coruscant: así ya estarían fuera de su jurisdicción, y podrían estar disponibles cuando los llegara a necesitar. En suma, quería a los Jedi en el exilio. Luke y Mara entonces se dispusieron a salir de Coruscant a bordo de la Jade Shadow, pero los trató de detener una patrulla de seguridad planetaria, y se inició un intercambio de disparos, mas los Maestros Jedi escaparon con facilidad, gracias a la asistencia del Escuadrón Rogue. Después de las batallas en Sernpidal, donde una fuerza renegada de la Nueva República destruyó el vientre de naves primario, y en Yag'Dhul, donde sucedió un ataque infructuoso de los yuuzhan vong, la tregua fue rota. Justamente después nació Ben Skywalker, hijo de Luke y Mara, y Fey'lya les envió felicitaciones. Fey'lya le dijo al Maestro Jedi que ahora podía volver a Coruscant, que la orden original de su arresto había salido del Senado y que él había trabajado para cancelarla. Borsk le confesó a Luke que esperaba que no volviera, pues si bien él sabía que los Jedi podían ser útiles en el esfuerzo bélico, muchos senadores poderosos los culpaban de que se hubiera roto la tregua. Fey'lya sabía que los yuuzhan vong la hubieran roto de cualquier forma, pues no se detendrían hasta conquistar por completo la galaxia, pero lo que quería era que oficialmente no tuviera nada que ver con ellos para no ser culpado de sus acciones. Sin embargo, también sabía que en algún momento los Jedi pudieran ser su última esperanza, y debía estar preparado para esa eventualidad.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth El Momento Decisivo thumb|230px|left|[[Nom Anor hablando ante el Senado, lo que ocasionaría una reacción inesperada del Jefe de Estado.]] Poco después en el Senado se debatió un Voto de Paz (conocido comúnmente como Voto de Apaciguamiento) propuesto por la senadora Viqi Shesh, que proponía que la Nueva República entregara a los Jedi a las yuuzhan vong. Gracias a Leia y Han Solo, el Voto fracasó al acusar a Shesh de corrupción, y fue Fey'lya quien anunció el resultado.Recovery. Después de que el ejecutor Nom Anor le dijera a Leia Organa Solo que los yuuzhan vong destrurían a miles de naves de refugiados sobre Talfaglio a menos de que los Jedi se entregaran, Leia se reunió con el Jefe de Estado en el Senado, y él mismo le abrió la puerta - una señal de que su poder era cada vez más tenue, pues la guerra se estaba perdiendo. Jacen Solo, que fue presentado como guardaespaldas de Leia, sugirió una manera de dañar a la flota yuuzhan vong en el Núcleo, mas fue criticado por Viqi Shesh pues las naves requeridas eran necesarias en otros lados. Se decidió que se tuviera un voto, y Leia estaba segura de que Borsk votaría a su favor, pues le había mostrado deferencia; sin embargo él no apoyó el plan de Jacen, y decidió pedir un embajador a los yuuzhan vong para disutir el asunto.Star by Star El día en que llegaba el enviado, hubo gran conmoción en el Senado. Muchos senadores se oponían abiertamente a negociar con los yuuzhan vong, otros querían hacerlo, varios boicotearon, y en general había bastante desorden. Fey'lya no hubiera querido recibir así al enviado de sus enemigos, que se reveló era Nom Anor, un consumado espía y arquitecto de varios triunfos de los yuuzhan vong, como el Conflicto Osarian-Rhommamool y la Caída de Duro: era un insulto que fuera él el embajador de los yuuzhan vong. Borsk había planeado reunirse antes con Anor y trabajar juntos en sus respectivos discursos, mas el ejecutor no lo quiso así, y por lo tanto ambos desconocían lo que el otro iba a decir. Fey'lya sabía que ese día sería un Gran Momento en la Historia, y lo que quería era aprovecharlo para que su imagen y prestigio fueran recordados con admiración en los años venideros. Nom Anor estaba armado con un anfibastón, y Fey'lya había pensado que enfrentarse a un enemigo armado lo haría parecer valiente en la HoloRed, mas en ese momento tuvo miedo. Anor comenzó diciendo que no había nada que explicar, que el ultimátum a Leia había sido claro, mas Borsk le dijo que lo había convocado para que explicara por qué había amenazado millones de vidas. Los senadores que apoyaban a los Jedi lo vitorearon, y a Fey'lya se le ocurrió que tal vez ese fuera el camino. El bothan sabía que la mayoría de los mundos influenciales y poderosos del Núcleo no apoyaban a los Jedi, y que los que sí lo hacían eran de menor importancia o estaban ya conquistados, mas aún así tomó una decisión. Fey'lya le dijo a Anor que los yuuzhan vong eran cobardes, que deberían combatir a los Jedi antes de amenazar a refugiados inocentes. Fey'lya tuvo miedo del implante ocular de Anor, mas se rehusó a mostrar temor, pues significaría echar a la basura el apoyo que había acabado de conseguir entre los partidarios de los Jedi; entonces le dijo a Anor que podía buscar Jedi en el Espacio Bothan. Era una jugada arriesgada, poner a su sistema natal como partidario de los Jedi, mas rindió frutos, y varios senadores le sugirieron a Anor varios planetas -inhabitados- de sus propios sistemas y sectores en dónde buscar Jedi. Fey'lya se había ganado al Senado con su acto de valor al apoyar a los Jedi, y fue vitoreado. Sabía que nunca más podría regresar al Sector Bothan, pero ya no habría marcha atrás: Fey'lya, inesperadamente, había prestado su apoyo total a los Jedi. Con los Jedi Poco después Viqi Shesh, que era una traidora, se comunicó con Tsavong Lah y le informó de los sucesos en el senado. Shesh sin quererlo sugirió el asesinato de Fey'lya, y Lah le afirmó que así sería, y que una vez muerto el bothan ella se convertiría en la Jefe de Estado, al servicio de los yuuzhan vong. La oportunidad se presentó en la presentación de los nuevos droides YVH 1 de Tendrando Arms, en la que Lando Calrissian demostraba las habilidades guerreras de sus nuevos droides de batalla a los generales Wedge Antilles y Garm Bel Iblis, junto con el Jefe de Estado y Han y Leia Solo. Sin embargo, durante la demostración unos yuuzhan vong infiltrados trataron de matar a Fey'lya, mas los YVH probaron ser droides capaces y hábiles y le salvaron la vida a los presentes. Como parte de la Misión a Myrkr, Lando Calrissian entregó a 17 jóvenes Jedi a los yuuzhan vong. Asimismo, la mayoría de los Jedi disponibles rescataron a los rehenes de Talfaglio, y recibieron ayuda sorpresiva de Bel Iblis y Antilles. Fey'lya convocó nuevamente a Nom Anor y le exigió que explicara lo de los rehenes talfaglianos, mas el ejecutor reveló lo de la captura de los 17 Jedis, dejando boquiabiertos a los senadores. Anor demandó más Jedi, pero Fey'lya le contestó que no lo permitiría. Acto seguido, Fey'lya reveló el atentado contra su vida, y ordenó el arresto de Nom Anor, mas el yuuzhan vong dejó inconsciente al Senado con gas y escapó. Poco después Fey'lya recibió a Luke Skywalker en una sesión del Senado, donde lo felicitó públicamente por la victoria Jedi en Talfaglio. No obstante, Viqi Shesh atacó a Luke, sugiriendo que los Jedi habían influenciado mentalmente a los generales Antilles y Bel Iblis, y que harían lo mismo con el Senado. Shesh trató de proponer que a los Jedi se les dejara de apoyar con material de guerra, pero Borsk la interrumpió y, con varios hologramas de importantes generales y almirantes como fondo, ordenó que las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República apoyaran a los Jedi. Se creyó que esos militares habían contactado a Fey'lya, mas el Jefe de Estado le reveló a Luke que eran simplemente hologramas. El bothan había mentido, pero ninguno de los almirantes y generales lo acusaría: Fey'lya había sido quien había enviado a Antilles y Bel Iblis a ayudar a los Jedi en Talfaglio. Leia Organa Solo especuló que Fey'lya estaba solidificando su base de poder, empleando a los partidarios de los Jedi. Ya no había más dudad, Borsk Fey'lya y los Jedi estaban juntos en la lucha contra los yuuzhan vong. Esto, no obstante, fue recibido con precaución por los Jedi, pues sabían que Fey'lya era un político que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, y verse involucrados con él los arrastraría a su mundo de alianzas y poder. La Batalla de Coruscant right|250px|thumb|La [[Primera Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong)|Caída de Coruscant, acto achacado por muchos a Borsk Fey'lya.]] Sin embargo, esa alianza no duraría mucho. En poco tiempo Tsavong Lah ejecutó su Plan de Batalla Coruscant, y a pesar de una victoria de la Nueva República en la Nebulosa Bantha Negro, Lah reunió a la armada más grande que se hubiera visto en la guerra, y se encaminó hacia Coruscant. La batalla fue dura desde el primer momento, y la nueva coordincación entre los Jedi y la Nueva República rindió frutos esperanzadores; sin embargo las naves invasoras simplemente eran demasiadas. Como los yuuzhan vong habían perdido gran parte de su armada en el Bantha Negro, Lah usó miles de naves de refugiados como escudos y para penetrar los formidables escudos planetarios de la capital de la galaxia. Las naves al mando del general Bel Iblis decidieron disparar a través de los refugiados, mas el Comandante Supremo Sien Sovv no lo aprobó. Fey'lya le dijo a Sovv que siguiera el ejemplo de Bel Iblis, pues por lo menos surtía efecto, así que le ordenó a su comandante que disparara a las naves. Al ver que Sovv no obedecía, Fey'lya lo relevó y puso al mando a Bel Iblis, lo cual ocasionó una fuerte respuesta del Senado, unos pocos aplaudiendo el coraje y decisión del bothan, muchos más condenándolo. Muchos altos comandantes apoyaron a Sovv, incluyendo algunos que Fey'lya había pensado que estarían con él. El Jefe de Estado se comunicó con Leia Solo, que acababa de perder a su hijo Anakin en Myrkr, y le pidió que hablara a su favor públicamente, recordándole que él había apoyado recientemente a los Jedi. Leia, sumida en el pesar, no quiso hacerle caso. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se hizo evidente que lo más probable era que los yuuzhan vong conquistaran Coruscant, y se inició una evacuación masiva de todos los que pudieran escapar. Fey'lya ordenó el cese de todas las comunicaciones no militares, algo que añadió más confusión a la evaciación. Han y Leia se dirigieron al Palacio Imperial a ver al Jefe de Estado, que aún no había dado la orden de destruir las torred de datos, que si cayeran en manos de los yuuzhan vong sería desastroso para la Nueva República. Fey'lya los recibió, y les mencionó a los Solos que Coruscant tenía que resistir, o su gobierno caería. Fey'lya le pidió a Leia que lo apoyara públicamente, para que los militares supieran que lo apoyaba y no hicieran caso a los senadores que pedían "escoltas" de varias naves para volver a sus sistemas de origen. Leia pronunció un discurso inspirador a los civiles y militares por igual, y después ella y Han hicieron uso de un cañón láser para defender los techos de Coruscant. Fey'lya después les informó que Luke se había estrellado en el planeta, así que se dispusieron a partir, recordándole a Borsk que tenía que destruir las torres de datos. Fey'lya pensó que lo estaban abandonando, como los senadores, pero Leia le dijo que tenían que irse ya. Muerte Fey'lya decidió quedarse, no porque pensara hacer un trato con los yuuzhan vong, sino porque sabía que había fracasado, y no quería vivir en la ignominia. Por lo tanto, esperó a Tsavong Lah en su oficina, odiando a los yuuzhan vong por haber arruinado su mandato y sabiendo que la historia lo recordaría como El Bothan Que Perdió Coruscant. Notando que el Maestro de Guerra empleaba estrategias clásicas de dejarik en su plan de batalla, Fey'lya decidió enseñarle a Lah la vieja táctica del gambito de la muerte del trancos kintano, para irse en un estallido de gloria que haría que los historiadores recordaran a Borsk Fey'lya de una manera distinta. Sin embargo, no fue Tsavong Lah quien irrumpió en su oficina, sino el comandante Romm Zqar, que se burló del Jefe de Estado y le demandó su rendición. Debilitado por el veneno de un anfibastón, Fey'lya sabía que pronto iba a morir, mas esperaba que llegara Lah para hacer estallar una bomba de protones y llevarse consigo al Maestro de Guerra. Pero Lah no llegó, habiendo anticipado que Fey'lya se suicidaría, y cuando la bomba estalló por fin, después de que Zqar hiriera a Fey'lya, destruyó un ala entera del Palacio Imperial. El Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya murió, junto con 25,000 guerreros yuuzhan vong. Legado 250px|left|thumb|La muerte de Borsk Fey'lya. Borsk Fey'lya, independientemente de sus actos pasados, murió como un héroe. Se podía argumentar que ese último acto noble no salvaba sus errores pasados, y que ya era una persona irredimible, mas él murió como un verdadero mártir de los bothans y de la Nueva República. Si bien fue en gran parte su responsablilidad que la Nueva República se enfrentara ineficazmente a la invasión de los yuuzhan vong, su muerte causó un gran impacto en toda la galaxia, y los bothans lo elevaron a un nivel de héroe. Después de un extenso periodo de luto oficial en Bothawui, los bothans declararon el estado de ar'kai, o guerra total, contra los yuuzhan vong, algo que no había ocurrido en milenios, ni siquiera en tiempos del Imperio. No obstante, muchos en la Nueva República, si bien no negaban su heroismo final, lo consideraban responsable de la incapacidad de la Nueva República. Incluso Vana Dorja, comandante Imperial, le deseó suerte a la Nueva República, esperando que la duda y caos con la que se había enfrentado a la crisis fuera la culpa del gobierno de Fey'lya, y no un síntoma de la Nueva República.Destiny's Way Los yuuzhan vong tambén sintieron respeto por la manera en que Fey'lya murió, llevándose consigo a tantos guerreros. Jacen Solo, que había sido capturado por ellos y conocía su mentalidad mejor que muchos, comentó que lo consideraban una especie de héroe menor.Traitor Entre bastidores Borsk Fey'lya apareció por primera vez en la Trilogía de Thrawn, aunque se establece en The Essential Chronology que jugó un rol en la Alianza Rebelde desde la deserción de Garm Bel Iblis después de la Batalla de Yavin. Fey'lya es uno de los personajes más odiados por los fans, pero si bien su personalidad es antagonista y codiciosa, Fey'lya no debe ser considerado malvado o corrupto, simplemente un bothan típico. De hecho, él siempre hizo lo que pensó que era lo correcto, y siempre creyó que la Nueva República prosperaría bajo su mando. Él también tuvo un momento de valor durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, cuando tomó las comunicaciones de la nave insignia de la Nueva República Ralroost durante la Batalla de Ithor después de que el oficial murió. Sin embargo, después de la batalla encontró una manera de culpar a los Jedi por la pérdida de Ithor. Borsk es bothés para orgulloso, que lo describe adecuadamente.Galactic Campaign Guide Apariciones *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''The Other'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Inferno'' }} Fuentes thumb|150px|La insignia de Borsk Fey'lya. *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Republic Campaign: Preparing to Move Beyond the Movies'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * * * Notas y referencias Fey'lya, Borsk Fey'lya, Borsk Fey'lya, Borsk Fey'lya, Borsk Fey'lya, Borsk Fey'lya, Borsk Fey'lya, Borsk